1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stowage space cover of a convertible type motor vehicle with a roof which can be opened and lowered into a rear stowage space, the stowage space cover having two elements which are joined to one another, the first element being pivotally supported at its front on the body by means of a pivoting support and it can be pivoted up at its rear edge, the second element being pivotally supported on the first element and with its front edge can be pivoted up out of its closed position in which it covers a recess of the first element, can be pivoted up in its closed position jointly with the first element as the trunk lid, and in the pivoted-up open position with the first element closed, clearing the recess for passage of the roof.
2. Description of Related Art
Published European Patent Application EP 0 857 598 B1 and its counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,626 disclose a convertible with a stowage space cover of the initially mentioned type which has a first element which is frame-shaped and which is pivotally supported at its front edge by a pivoting support which has a body-mounted pivot axis. The second element represents the flat cover of a recess which is formed in the first element and through which, with the second element opened and pivoted up, the roof can be deposited in the stowage space and can be moved out of it. In order to open the stowage space cover with the roof closed as the trunk lid, by pivoting its rear edge around the front body-mounted pivoting axis, it is opened. In this pivoting around the fixed front pivoting axis, the front edges of the first and the second element move on a respective pivoting path with the pivoting axis as a fixed pivot center. This fixed pivoting axis can lead to limitations in the configuration of the motor vehicle, and especially in the design of the stowage space cover, when the front edges do not have an unhindered path of movement and could collide with the rear roof part of the closed roof or with other body parts.